1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam (e-beam) methods and apparatus. The present invention relates more particularly to automated e-beam inspection systems for semiconductor manufacturing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of methods have been used to examine microscopic surface structures of semiconductors. These have important applications in the field of semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, where microscopic defects at a surface layer can make the difference between a properly functioning or non-functioning IC. For example, holes or vias in an intermediate insulating layer often provide a physical conduit for an electrical connection between two outer conducting layers. If one of these holes or vias becomes clogged with non-conductive material, this electrical connection between layers will not be established. Automated inspection of the semiconductors is used to ensure a level of quality control in the manufacture of the integrated circuits.